


Best Dressed

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of Donna/Kori during their photography sessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Dressed

"You make this way too easy," Donna teased, snapping a few more shots. "It doesn't matter what you wear..."

"Or barely wear?" Kori said back to her, winking at her.

"You are so bad," Donna laughed, putting the camera down. "BUT! We have a date tonight, and I get to pick your outfit!" Her voice was merry.

"And what do you want to see me in, my sister-warrior?"

"I think the deep green we modeled earlier will be great," Donna told her, walking over to stand on tiptoes to kiss her lover.

"Anything you wish, Donna, that makes us happy."


End file.
